Warrior
by Cassoulagleek
Summary: Après la mort de Finn, Santana est dévasté et trouve du soutien ainsi que du réconfort au près de sa nouvelle petite amie, Dani. OS Dantana se déroulant lors de "The Quaterback" et qui deviendra peut être un Drabble sur leurs vie de couple.


Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ?

Me revoila de nouveau avec cette fois un OS Dantana qui pourrait devenir un Drabble si vous le souhaitez.

Ce premier OS ce situe dans l'épisode 3 de la saison 5 « The Quartebark »

Évidement tout appartient a Ryan Murphy.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

><p>Titre : Warrior<p>

Résumé :Après la mort de Finn, Santana est dévasté et trouve du soutien ainsi que du réconfort au près de sa nouvelle petite amie, Dani.

POV Santana :

Un mois, un putain de mois qu'il est partis, qu'il est mort, la douleur est toujours aussi présente, constamment, elle ne faiblit jamais, je ne sais pas si elle s'en ira un jours.

J'ai de nouveau revêtu mon masque d'impassibilité, ne laissant rien paraître y compris avec Dani ne voulant pas qu'elle me voit faible et je me doit de rester forte pour Kurt mais surtout pour Rachel, cette dernière est complètement dévasté, incapable de faire le deuil de celui qu'elle aimé, avec qui elle souhaiter faire sa vie, son âme sœur. Elle ne sort plus que se soit pour assister aux cours de la NYADA ou travailler au Spoolight Diner. Kurt quand a lui a commencé tant bien que mal a faire son deuil difficilement certes mais il peut compter sur le soutiens de son désormais fiancé, Blaine.

Aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour, tout aussi difficile, peut être même plus, Kurt ainsi que moi même venons d'arrivé a Lima ou nous allons retrouver tout les membres du Glee Club ancien comme nouveau hormis Quinn, Brittany et Rachel qui elle na pas souhaiter venir trouvant l'idée de lui rendre hommage certes magnifique mais bien trop dur a affronter.

Après avoir respectivement retrouvé nos parents chez qui nous avons déposé nos valise pour les deux ou trois prochain jours, nous décidons de nous rendre au lycée William Mckinley High School ou nous avons fait toutes notre scolarité, ou nous avons vécu nos première vrai histoire amicale comme amoureuse, c'est ici que nous l'avons rencontrer, côtoyer et apprécier. Je regrette sincèrement les agissement que j'ai pu avoir envers lui lors de mes années lycée, lui qui pourtant na fait que m'aider et me soutenir lors de mon coming out les mêmes années.

J'entre dans la salle de chant et m'installe a ma place habituelle, un peu a l'écart, ils manques encore quelques personnes, j'en profite donc pour envoyer un second message a Dani, ma petite amie.

~De Santana à : _mi corazón_

« Tu me manque déjà _prinseca, _je t'envoie un message ou t'appelle dès que je peut. »

Un "je t'aime" me brûle les lèvres, enfin les doigts en l'occurrence mais je ne peux pas, je le pense le ressent mais ne lui est encore jamais dit et je ne peux décemment pas le faire pour la première fois par message.  
>Notre relation est de mon point de vu encore récente pour exprimer ce genre de sentiments, cela ne fait pas encore tout a fait deux mois que nous somme ensemble et pourtant l'ampleur de mes sentiments envers elle ne cesse de grandir de jour en jour, seulement je ne sais pas si tout ceci est réciproque. Elle est exceptionnelle et m'apporte beaucoup.<p>

Une fois tout le monde arrivée, Mercedes prend la parole puis entame I'Il Stand By You que Finn avait interprété lorsque Quinn étais enceinte de Beth quelques années auparavant.

Les larmes menace de couler, c'est également le cas de Artie, Sam ou encore Kurt, mais je lutte pour ne pas craquer.

Finn été certes un peu bête mais il étais exceptionnel et avait beaucoup de talent.

Une fois la chanson fini, je me lève a la hâte et sort rapidement de la salle de chant en lissant le message de Dani, qui malgré la situation me fait légèrement sourire.

Quelques heures plus tard, après être rentrer chez moi et avoir put entendre la voix de ma petite amie, je reçoit un message de Kurt.

~De Kurt à Santana :

« Sue ma informé que quelqu'un a voler l'arbre en hommage a Finn. »

~De Santana à Lady Hummel :

« Ne t'inquiète pas les gens sont tous des cons, n'y prête pas attention, si tu as besoin tu sais où me trouver »

Je passe ensuite un moment avec ma mère qui souhaite en savoir d'avantage sur Dani, je répond avec plaisir a ses questions, réussissant le temps d'un moment d'oublier le décès tragique de Finn.

Je laisse ma mère et décide de rejoindre ma chambre pour essayer de trouver le sommeil.

J'enfile un short et un débardeur puis me glisse dans mes draps froid.

Je regarde une dernière fois mon téléphone avant de le déposer a porté de mains, si besoin.

Je trouve finalement le sommeil au bout de plusieurs heures, ma nuit se fait courte, je me réveille difficilement et me lève de mauvaise humeur après une nuit hanté de cauchemars me revoyant écraser, insulter et humilié Finn.

Je déjeune dans le silence adressant un simple «bonjour » a ma mère, je me prépare rapidement avant de prendre ma voiture direction WMHS ou je rejoint Kurt et les membres du Glee Club.

Les heures s'enchaînent tout comme les chansons lui rendant une nouvelle fois hommage, je sort précipitamment de l'auditorium ayant l'impression que ma tête va exploser, je m'arrête devant le casier de Finn, où des élèves et amis y on fait mémorial, Bree la sois disant nouvelle Santana Lopez arrive et éteint les bougie m'expliquant que c'est la principale Sylvester qui le souhaite, l'information ne fait qu'un tour dans ma tête et je me dirige d'un pas rapide et déterminé dans son bureau, a cette instant précis je vrille totalement et m'en prend violemment a elle, la tutoyant, l'agressant, l'insultant, lui avouant ses quatre vérité, allant même jusqu'à la pousser contre une armoire, laissant enfin sortir toute la colère et la haine que j'ai en moi, revenant tout a coup a la réalité je prend la fuite ne voulant pas envenimait encore plus la situation et laissant en plan par la même occasion une Sue Sylvester complètement choquer par mon comportement.

Je retourne une heure plus tard dans la salle de chant où j'y interprète If i die young et laisse enfin mes sentiment et mes émotions faire apparition, je ne lutte plus, je ne plus, je ne parvient pas a terminé la chanson étant trop bouleversé, plusieurs élèves ainsi que Mr Shuester essaye de m'approcher pour me réconforter mais je les repousse avant de prendre de nouveau la fuite.

Kurt me rejoint peu de temps après a l'auditorium où j'avais quelques minutes auparavant trouver refuge, Kurt trouve des paroles réconfortante et je me confie a lui sur le fait que pour une fois je ne voulais pas passer et agir comme une salope, je lui lis également des passages de choses gentilles a propos de Finn que j'avais noté sur un papier afin d'en faire partager les membres du Glee Club, cependant je craque, mes larmes montes, je ne plus les retenir, je lui demande donc de me laisser seule ce qu'il fait après m'avoir déposé sur les épaule la veste de l'équipe de football de Finn, son demi frère.

Les heures s'écoules puis la nuit passe, encore une nuit mouvementé dans la-quel j'ai très peu dormis étant trop tourmenté par mes démons.

Je me retrouve de nouveau dans cette fichu salle de chant, je n'ai qu'une hâte rentrer a la maison, a New York où je pourrait retrouver Dani et par la suite soutenir Rachel et Kurt, leurs redonner le sourire comme je peut.

A la fin de la chanson interprété par Puck, Rachel entre dans la pièce avant de tenir un discours émouvant puis de faire ce pour quoi elle est le plus douer, chanter.

Quelques heures plus tard je me trouve en compagnie de Kurt et de Rachel dans le train direction New York. Peu de temps avant notre départ la veste de Finn a été volé, j'espère que celui qui a fait cela me la rendra et en ayant une bonne excuse si il ne veut pas recevoir les foudres de Snixx.

-Cela vous dérangerez de ramener ma valise a l'appartement ? Je voudrais aller voir directement Dani en arrivant.

-Non, bien sur, on le fera. Me répondit Kurt en m'adressant un sourire sincère que je lui rend.

-Merci.

-C'est normal, tu attend de pouvoir la retrouver depuis notre arrivé a Lima, ce qui est vraiment mignon.

-Oh tais toi ! Déclare ai-je non sans sourire légèrement sachant pertinemment qu'il a raison.

-Santana ?

-Oui Rach' ? Demande ai-je.

-Tu devrait lui dire a Dani, que tu l'aime, la vie est trop courte on ne sais pas de quoi demain est fait. J'aurais souhaiter pouvoir dire a Finn une dernière fois que je l'aimé sincèrement et profondément mais la vie en a voulu autrement. Alors laisse la brisé ta carapace, montre lui la fille exceptionnel que tu est, la fille amoureuse et romantique et ne laisse rien n'y personne détruire votre amour, en tout cas pas le temps que vous vous aimer et désiré être ensemble.

Je reste interdite devant le petit monologue de Rachel, je ne m'attendais pas a ce qu'elle dise cela. J'ouvre la bouche, puis la referme avant de répondre simplement un faible « Merci Rachel ».

On arrive environs dix minutes plus tard a destinations, une fois sortis Rachel arrête un taxi dans lequel Kurt et elle montent pour rentrée a l'appartement que nous partagions en collocation, quand a moi je décide de me rendre chez Dani en marchant étant donner qu'elle habite a seulement quelques minutes d'où je me trouve.

Quelques minutes plus tard je me trouve devant la porte d'entré de l'appartement de Dani mais je réalise tout a coup que je ne l'est pas prévenu et qu'elle est peut être occupé ou absente.

Décidant de ne pas faire demi tour pour autant et malgré l'heure tardive je frappe deux fois contre la porte.

Une lumière s'allume, un bruit de verrou puis de serrure se fait entendre avant que la dite porte ne s'ouvre sur ma petite amie vêtu d'un simple jean noir et d'un débardeur uni blanc.

-Bonjour mon amour. Déclare ai-je tout sourire.

Définitivement je suis irrésistiblement et complètement amoureuse d'elle, la preuve je devient presque choux, la Santana de Lima High Adjacent est bien loin en sa présence.  
>Elle me répond avec un chaste baiser puis me faire entrée.<p>

On s'installe sur le canapé, et je ne peut m'en péché de me blottir dans ses bras plantent mon regard dans le siens.

-Tu ne devais pas rentré que demain ? Me demande t-elle.

-Si, mais nous avons décidé de repartir plus tôt que prévu.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Mieux maintenant que je suis ici, avec toi. Répondit-je simplement.

-Tu ma manqué bébé.

-Tu ma manqué aussi. Soit dite en passant ta nouvelle couleur te va a ravir, tu est magnifique. Dit en jouant avec une de ses mèche de cheveux désormais bleu.

Elle sourit et m'attire un peu plus vers elle afin de m'embrasser chastement et de murmurer un faible « merci ».

-J'étais horrible avec lui, j'étais une vrai garce, je le rabaissait, l'insulter sans cesse, maintenant il est mort, et je ne lui est jamais dit qu'en réaliser je l'apprécier et que je lui étais reconnaissant de m'avoir soutenue pendant mon coming out, il devait me détester. Déclare ai-je subitement au bout de quelques minutes de silence, je me laisse enfin complètement aller, ne cherchant plus a reste forte et neutre.

-Je ne le connaissait pas mais je suis sur qu'il ne te détester pas sinon il ne t'aurais pas soutenue comme tu le dis. Au contraire il devait tenir a toi, il avait du comprendre que ton comportement venait de ton mal être que tout ça n'étais qu'une façade. Et puis comme on dit « qui aime bien châtie bien ». Arrête de t'en vouloir, il souhaiterais que toi comme Rachel, Kurt ou vos amis penser a lui en positive en vous rappelant de bon souvenir qui vous donne le sourire, il voudrais vous voir heureux et non brisé. Je sais que la situations est difficile pour toi mais je suis la.

Je ne répond pas et me contente de fermer les yeux savourant l'affections qu'elle m'apporte en ayant réellement besoin.

-Dani ?

-Hum ?

-Je t'aime. Murmure ai-je.

-Je t'aime aussi Santana. Me répond t-elle avec un grand sourire avant de capturé mes lèvres dans un baiser cette fois plus passionné.

* * *

><p>Tadam ! Alors qu'en avez vous penser ? Avez vous aimez ? Souhaiter vous d'autres OS ? Dites moi tout dans une petite reviews !<p>

A bientôt j'espère ;)

Cassoulagleek.


End file.
